This invention relates in general to clamping devices and in particular to a new and useful device for holding modular tools so that they may be operated together in an arrangement.
A clamping device, such as a vise, particularly a parallel vise, serves the purpose of firmly clamping a workpiece during the machining, for example shaping with a file, sawing or cutting. More universal types of clamping devices having clamping jaws which are displaceable parallel to each other offer primarily substantially larger throat areas and sometimes are equipped with quick-action clamping mechanisms permitting fast clamping and unclamping. Such kinds of clamping devices have to clamp a workpiece, or hold it fast or compressed, thus establishes static conditions upon tightening the power screw. A good clamping device may also form the base of a more complex working mechanism and thus serve a multiple and higher purpose. The invention is directed to a design of such a multiple purpose device.